


Various Reddie Plots/AUs

by Fueled_By_Dairy_Queen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fueled_By_Dairy_Queen/pseuds/Fueled_By_Dairy_Queen
Summary: I do have a lot of Reddie ideas but I don't think I can make them all into their own story. I know Reddie is very popular and since I also very much enjoy it I thought I'd make my own story dedicated to strictly that instead of shoving it into my other various plot/au things for IT (most of the relationships in that one are Bill and Stan and most likely some Ben and Beverly in the future). Please please PLEASE keep in mind that I portray Richie and Eddie differently than they looked in the movie. I imagine they look mostly the same but with some details changed. Most of it is going to come from the book...appearance and overall personality/happenings. Marking this with graphic violence just in case. I'll be sure to warn of it if it appears.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie is shaken up over the events on Neibolt Street, and Richie comes to help his best friend out.

Eddie was exhausted after the fight with the clown, even though days had passed. The _fucking_ clown. He held a scar on his hand now, which was a promise that if IT ever came back, he would too. The others would. It was Stan's idea, and he was the one who did it. He looked so serious it was almost frightening. Stan most certainly knew more about what they'd done than any of them, but he wasn't telling. Eddie was haunted by it. Stan was always ominous like that, and it scared everyone. More than anything Eddie wanted to know what Stan knew, why he made them promise. They'd killed it, hadn't they? Why did he feel the need to make them promise? Eddie shuddered, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them close to his chest. He didn't want to think about it anymore, he wanted to just close his eyes and forget. His mother was out in Bangor visiting her sister, and she'd left Eddie alone. She wasn't getting any less crazy, but she was trying to make it seem like Eddie was responsible. He complained about her being around all the time and wanting freedom, and he supposed she caved. He had a deep gut feeling that she was waiting for him to get hurt somehow, and then she'd go on and on and on about how he "isn't ready yet". Perhaps he wasn't, he was eleven after all- But kids like to think they're fine on their own. 

Eddie nearly fell off his bed and hurt himself when he heard a knock at his window. _You'll get hurt just like she said you would,_ a little voice said to him, _and you'll never be left alone ever again._ He swallowed the lump in his throat and rested his hands on the window. He was still nervous about Pennywise, since, well...It had only been a few days. He felt his heart pound heavy in his chest. _Is this why Stan made us promise? Because he knew we didn't kill it? And we didn't do shit to stop it?_ His nerves were fried, and he heaved open the window. As soon as he did something fell through it, causing him to shriek. _Oh god, he knew and he didn't tell us! Why didn't he tell us? Why? We just killed it why didn't Stan say that-_

"Eddie! Shut the FUCK up! You sound like a banshee!" 

Eddie opened his eyes. He let out a massive sigh of relief when he saw it was just Richie. Richie scrambled into a sitting position, rubbing his arm. Eddie's muscles started to relax, and he closed the window. "Sorry..." He mumbled, "My nerves are still rattled." He felt embarrassed. _We DID kill it._ He felt stupid for worrying about it now. Richie straighten his glasses and crawled up onto the bed beside his friend. "Still worried? We killed it though." He put his arm around Eddie's shoulders. Eddie shrugged though, crossing his arms. "Well it's hard to NOT be worried when we had basically just killed a killer clown that's not even a clown." 

Richie frowned. "It was a clown at heart. That was what it really was." Eddie shrugged again. "I guess. But I feel like it was something else...but I guess I saw it turn into EVERYTHING. We all did. I don't know what to believe." He started thinking about Stan again. If anyone knew what that fucking thing was it was him. But he didn't have the courage to ask. Not now, anyway.

"C'mon man. It's alright. I promise." 

"You promise?" 

"Promise promise." 

Richie put his pinky out, and the two locked pinky fingers. Richie smiled widely, and Eddie felt himself smiling too. He always felt such a strange compassion for Richie, it was one he couldn't quite explain. But it was a good feeling, and he didn't want it to go away. Especially not now. "Why don't we go out and do something?" Richie asked suddenly. "Oh, I'm not supposed to leave the house. And before you say something about my mom I KNOW if she finds out I did I'll never be allowed to be alone in the house ever again." Richie whistled and got up, rocking on his heels. "Okay, we'll do something here then...what kind of boring things can we make interesting..." 


	2. Nostalgia feels different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie have been close for a lot of their life. Eddie asks Richie to do something he hasn't done in a while, but now it feels different that they're older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some actual fluff this time...love these dumbasses. They're both sixteen now.

Eddie's mom finally allowed him to go to Richie's house. He'd only _just_ convinced her since Richie's parents were gonna be there, and they were upstanding citizens. So Eddie took his bike on over to his friend's house. It'd been a while since he'd been there, and even then he hadn't exactly had a long list of times he'd been over. He went up and knocked on the door, tying his long hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of his face. It looked like it was going to rain, but Derry was _always_ raining. Richie's mom opened the door and let him in, and lucky for him Richie was already downstairs waiting for him. Richie smiled at him, ushering him up the steps. "I know you don't remember where my room is so I was waiting. And yr going so slow! Do I have to carry you?" He was giggling as he was pushing Eddie up the steps. "Yr gonna make me fall!" Eddie snapped, running up the rest of the stairs himself. They'd got to Richie's room and sat on the bed. 

Eddie thought it was nice to be somewhere else that wasn't his own house. He was plagued with horrible nightmares, and lately he'd been having them more frequently. He'd called Richie that day actually, asking if he could come over. Richie was obviously excited; not just because his best friend was coming over, but because lately Eddie had been kind of a recluse. The first few times it seemed like it was just him worrying about being sick as usual, but he kept making excuses. Richie wasn't the only one worried, but no one really wanted to go over there and ask. If it was really his mom, the only one who could even go over there and convince his mom that Eddie wasn't dying was Stan. She thought he was "a fine young man", but Stan was quite busy these days. But even he hung out with the other Losers more than Eddie at this point. 

"Eds...have you been alright?" Richie finally asked, since the question was killing him. He wanted-no, _had_ -to know why he hadn't come out and seen them. Richie had been getting more and more nervous each day they went and asked Eddie if he wanted to hang out. He was beginning to think Eddie didn't like them anymore. He didn't like _him_ anymore. Eddie twiddled his thumbs, looking embarrassed. In all truth he really was nervous, he felt awful for not going and hanging out with his friends. He loved them all so much, especially Richie...He just didn't have the energy to go out and do anything. Eddie couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to tell someone. Even better that it was Richie; he trusted Richie the most. 

"I've been having nightmares again...you know... _bad_ ones." He let his gaze drop to the floor. Richie frowned, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. Richie never remembered his dreams so he couldn't really empathize, but he'd do his best to comfort his friend. He wasn't exactly the best at comfort through words, so he just kept quiet. But it felt like Eddie was expecting him to speak, and Richie truly had no idea what he'd say. He cleared his throat, deciding to just speak from his heart. "I'm sorry. I don't really have bad dreams. But I can't really imagine." He furrowed his brow, angry with how even when he spoke from his heart it was still shitty. "Is there anything I can do for you? To help. You know I suck at comforting people with words." Eddie laughed a little at Richie's statement. "Yeah. I'm very much aware of that." He paused, thinking. He remembered something that Richie used to do when they were kids just then. 

Eddie couldn't quite remember what prompted Richie to do it, but he had peppered his neck with kisses. They were what, eleven when he did it? It didn't really mean anything to either of them at the time being so young. Even though Eddie didn't really feel the full effect of it as a child, he remembered feeling butterflies when he did it. Everyone knows how little boys are...It made him feel a lot better, it wasn't something he could block out like words. Eddie was surprisingly more reactive to psychical affection rather than soothing words. Lucky for him Richie had no idea how to keep his damn hands to himself, and that was a big reason why Eddie liked him so much. He made him feel things he didn't know how to explain. 

"Uhm...yes actually...Do you remember that thing we used to do when we were kids...? With the kissing thing...Or what you did I guess. When I was feeling particularly down." Eddie felt embarrassed again. Now that they were older it was a lot more obvious that it was a lot more affectionate than they really believed when they were little, and he almost immediately regretted saying that. Richie would probably think he was weird for asking, and he'd be more distant. Eddie bit his lip, feeling ashamed now for asking. But much to his surprise Richie had leaned in and kissed his neck as he used to without saying anything. Of course it felt different-a lot more intimate. It more or less made him feel the same way it always did, but it was a lot more intense than it used to be. 

It felt a lot nicer. He'd pulled his hand through Richie's hair, doing his best to make it not weird. Obviously it created a much bigger feeling than butterflies, but he wasn't sure he wanted to admit that to himself, much less out loud. Richie stopped but kept his face buried in Eddie's neck. They sat like that for a long time, and it was such a wonderful feeling. Eddie wished it never had to end. He'd finally had the realization that he was in love with Richie hit him in the face. He'd always felt it, but it was so dull since he tried to push it from his mind, but he couldn't do that now. He couldn't ignore the affection and all the feelings he was feeling. But he didn't want to admit that still. Richie was just doing it because he was Eddie's best friend...and Eddie was convinced that was what it was. 

Richie finally pulled away, his own cheeks flushed. "Do you feel better now?" He asked carefully. Eddie didn't know why he sounded so weary, but nodded. "Yeah. I really do." He smiled then, because he was actually happy. He wanted to go out with his friends again, and even though the nightmares would still come he would know that his friends would be there for him. He just needed the reminder. 


	3. The Storms of Derry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Derry, it feels like it's always storming out. Lucky for Richie, he got to Eddie's house in time to escape the worst of the rain. Both are sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been raining where I am and I'm getting so tired of it but it would make for a good bonding scene LMAO life imitates art
> 
> Aaaaaaanyway for those reading are people actually interested in smut stuff? I'm kinda rusty bc I haven't really had the need to write it in years (and on top of that, I only wrote it in my native language so I've never written it in English at all) and I was thinking of maybe doing some of that. But idk if people are interested in that. Might write some and see how well it does. Sorry for very short thing this is definitely one of the things that I made this story for, the short little ideas that I might be able to expand on later

Richie had made it just in time to Eddie's house before the rain came down. _It's always fucking raining in this goddamn town,_ Richie thought to himself. Eddie's mom was (of course) fast asleep, and didn't know Richie had came. He came through the window so she wouldn't really know he was there anyway...He let himself relax on his friend's bed. If he was caught he could always pull the "but I might get sick out in the rain" card on Eddie's mom and that might save him. It wasn't even an inaccurate statement, he COULD get sick, but probably not. "I'm a master of perfecting timing, don't you think Eds?" Richie asked, turning to look up at Eddie who was sitting upright as opposed to lying down like he was. "You got lucky for once," Eddie said, raising an eyebrow, "I'm impressed." Richie felt himself smiling, thinking devilishly of ways to make Eddie feel uncomfortable. He liked teasing him, and he always had. "Well maybe if you give me the chance I can impress you more." He said, immediately covering his mouth to keep his laughter in. Eddie's face flushed as he furrowed his brow. "I doubt it." He mumbled, crossing his arms. Richie took his hand from his mouth and put his hands behind his head. "That sounds like a challenge." Eddie shrugged. "Maybe it is." 

Richie felt warmth worm under his skin, making him feel a bit jittery. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, straightening his glasses. He wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist, pulling him as close as he could. "Ooooohhhh, wow, I didn't think you'd grow up to be kinky," Richie said, feeling his smile grow into more of a smirk. "Don't say that so fucking loud," Eddie said, squirming in Richie's grasp to turn around to face him more. He put his hand over Richie's mouth. "If my mom wakes up and hears that she won't care if you rot out there. So be quiet or shut the fuck up." He lowered his hand down to his lap. Richie leaned in and whispered the same thing he'd said previously, followed by, "You told me to be quiet, not to stop..." Eddie shook his head, then leaned it on Richie's chest. "I'm not 'kinky', Richie. I'm a teenage boy," He said, but his voice was barely more than a whisper. Richie hummed, tilting his head back. "Ah, yeah, I guess. Maybe you do have a kink though. For me. Heh." Richie laughed at his own statement but it felt very halfhearted. It was more or less just a wish he had. "Richie, that's called having a crush or being in love, not a kink." Eddie rolled his eyes. The two stayed silent for a little bit, the only sound being the beating rain on the roof. "Either way...maybe...you aren't wrong about that." Eddie mumbled, not bothering to lift his head. Richie felt the jitters return to him. "Oh. I...it was a joke butareyouseriousaboutthat-" He said, shifting around a bit and speaking quickly. Eddie propped his head up on Richie's shoulder.

"I think so.:"


End file.
